The present application is directed to a drywall channel that may be advantageously used as part of a suspension grid or a free-span runner system for a drywall ceiling.
A suspension grid system for a drywall ceiling typically includes wall angles disposed about the perimeter of the ceiling that are secured to the walls through their vertical legs by e.g. screws, nails, staples, and/or adhesives. The wall angles are typically ten feet in length and include horizontal legs or ledges to support the ends of the tee-shaped runners or beams. Drywall sheets are secured directly to the bottom sides of the horizontal flanges of the beams by screws.